


Our Love Is God

by RadAnnathema (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Adorable, First Kisses, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Mentions of Blood, heathers parody, our love is god, really just cute friendship, set between the meeting with dally and the murder, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RadAnnathema
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy's promise to one another after Pony almost drowning and Bob's murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took away the dark parts of the song since it doesn't really fit with them all that much (I love Heathers) UNEDITED

Ponyboy Curtis bent his head, tears slipping down his head as he desperately tried to grasp his situation. The cold pavement against his bare limbs were nothing compared to the chill sent through him every time he accidentally glanced at the frozen body of Robert Sheldon, fountain beside him trickling quietly. Johnny sat, too calm for this whole thing, knife balanced between his two hands, blade drenched with red. His stomach was crunching. Ponyboy let out a whimper. Johnny’s attention sparked up then, eyes wide at his best friend, who was quickly breaking down. He rushed over, pulling Ponyboy from the ground, an arm around his shoulder. Rubbing a callused hand down the other boy’s cheek, his expression transformed from a mask of no emotion to an upset, mangled mess, like the body of the teenager he had murdered. 

 

“They made you cry,” He whispered, wiping away a stray drop, Ponyboy shaking underneath his grip still. “But that’ll end tonight, I promise.” Ponyboy swallowed, leaning into Johnny’s embrace, searching for some type of closure. 

 

“You’re the only thing that’s right about this broken world,” He responded softly, not being able to force a smile, but the boy in front of him’s touch had halted his breakdown. 

 

“Go on and cry, but when the morning comes, we’ll burn it down and then we’ll build the world again...” Johnny reassured his companion, drifting both to a standing position, the breeze and scenery battling against them. “Our love is god.” Ponyboy pulled away from him, fingers unlocking as he reached up to take Johnny’s hand away from his cheek. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice hoarse from his silent screams underneath the water, a moment that seemed like it had happened a legacy ago. The water, it filled his lungs once more, the drunken laughter bubbling up over his brain and stealing away his breath. 

 

“I was alone, I was a frozen lake. But then you, Pony, melted me awake! See, now I'm crying too. You're not alone,” He gestured to his eyes, which were leaking as well. His grip separated from Ponyboy’s hands to his arms, holding loosely as a tie to reality. They were just two scared kids. Ponyboy bit his lip, vibrating still. 

 

“You’re not alone,” He repeated quietly.

 

“And when the morning comes,” Johnny began, voice quivering, a terrified little boy revealing himself through his words. They didn’t know what they were going to do. 

 

“When the morning comes,” Ponyboy’s fingers caught around the cuff of Johnny’s jacket, clutching tightly. 

 

“We'll burn away that tear, and raise our city here,” He concluded firmly, breaking away from the younger, stepping back.

 

“Raise our city here,” Ponyboy’s lips twitched in a half smile, though it dropped once his eyes hit the dead body beside them. “Oh, Johnny, what are we gonna do?” 

 

“I-I don’t know, man. This is too real for me,” He admitted, blinking back waterworks. Ponyboy tugged him closer again, resting his head against Johnny’s shoulder, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore the terror closing around his heart. The only thing that mattered was Johnny’s warm arms slung around his waist, the only thing that mattered was the two of them. 

 

“Our love is god,” Ponyboy whispered, just as Johnny murmured into the freezing air, lost to everything around them besides the boy attached to his body. “We can start and finish wars.”

 

“We’re what killed the dinosaurs,” He swung them slowly, at a haunting pace, almost as if they were dancing. “We're the asteroid that's overdue. The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they died because God said they must.” Ponyboy hid his beam within the layers of Johnny’s jacket, hand slithering up to cup his partner’s shoulder, a silently loving gesture. 

 

“The new world needed room for me and you,” He supplied, muffled, though Johnny was still somehow able to hear him. 

 

“I worship you. I'd trade my life for yours,” Johnny sighed, Ponyboy knowing it was true. He had risked his life for him, killed someone to save him. His grip tightened. “They all will disappear, and we'll plant our garden here.” Johnny meant the Socs, Ponyboy glancing over at Bob’s dead body, the shiver that had usually gone down his spine disappearing. “I’ll have to live with the fact that I killed someone, but at least you’re alive, Pony.” He yanked the other so they were face to face.

 

“We’ll plant our garden here,” Pony echoed, meaning surging through his sentence, his other hand doing the same as his right. “Our love is god.”

 

“Our love is god,” Johnny replied. 

 

“Our love is god,” They chorused. Ponyboy then carefully inched their faces close together. 

 

“Our love is god,” He spoke again, breath hitting Johnny’s lips. The older pulled him in, to drown in not water, but a never ending pool of love and passion. He had no need to be careful, nothing could hurt them, there was nothing but a comforting aura around Johnny. It hurt him to see Johnny so destroyed. It wasn’t his fault, he loved Ponyboy, he saved him. Ponyboy knelt against him, Johnny’s gloved hands sliding up and down his arms to bring back the warmth that had been lost within the icy water of the fountain. Their lips worked together, a certain taste of hurt and fear woven within, poisoning both the water beside them and themselves. 

 

“Our love is god,” Johnny sighed, wounded and tiny. Ponyboy held him up, Johnny doing the same for him. An unworded promise.

 

“We’re what killed the dinosaurs. We’re the asteroid that’s overdue. The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they died because God said they must,” Their voices threaded together closely, heavily hitting both of them. “They all will disappear, and we'll plant our garden here.” Ponyboy swayed them once more, arms hanging off Johnny’s shoulders, back in a dancing position, feet moving together. 

 

“We’ll plant our garden here,” They sang loudly, the only other company being Bob’s murdered body, covered in blood. An empty park, no music. A fountain spreading with red dye, a swing still moving behind in an eerie beat. Ponyboy was sure he had hypothermia. Johnny was about to have a panic attack. But for this singular moment in time, all they had to pay attention to was each other, and they weren’t going to waste it.

 

“Our love is god.” 

  
  



End file.
